Spartan Shinobi
by Unknown-nin345
Summary: At the age of Five, the Hokage finds out that the Kyuubi is altering Naruto's body. With this in mind he decides to start up a program that had been deemed undoable: The Spartan Program. It's time to kick ass.


Chapter 1

**Unknown-nin345: Here's the first chapter for Spartan Shinobi, my Naruto with Halo influences story. A bit of a warning for you now, the only obvious stuff from Halo in here will be one character and the medical procedure used in Fall of Reach. **

Summary: At the age of Five, the Hokage finds out that the Kyuubi is altering Naruto's body. With this in mind he decides to start up a program that had been deemed undoable: The Spartan Program. Now, watch as our favorite blonde kicks the asses of those who get in his way.

Disclaimer: I don't own any names/abilities/clothing/quotes/weapons/jutsus/bloodline limits from any other manga/anime/cartoon/book/videogame/movie/fanfiction.

**-- (Konoha General Hospital)--**

A young boy of around five years of age was lying n a hospital bed with an I.V. attached to one of his arms. He bore six whisker marks, three on each cheek, and an unruly mop of blonde, spiky hair. His name was Uzumaki Naruto, pariah of Konohagakure.

The beautiful, brunette doctor standing by his bed and looking over her clipboard was a personal one of the Hokage's, seeing as all of the other doctors refused to treat Naruto after one of his daily beatings from the villagers. She checked the I.V. wire to make sure that the fluid wasn't getting stuck and walked out of the room where Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, was anxiously waiting.

Upon seeing her exit the room, the aged leader quickly made his way over to her and asked, "Will he be okay Dr. Halsey?"

The young woman, Dr. Catherine Halsey, was brought out of her silent ponderings by this question and jumped slightly before she nodded. "The Kyuubi's healing him, as it always has…but, there's something else," she explained. The brunette paused as she bit her lower lip for a moment before the Hokage urged her to continue. She exhaled softly and finished, "It's altering his body."

The white-haired old man looked over at the door to Naruto's room. "What exactly do you mean by 'altering' Dr.?" He asked; concerned for the boy he saw as a grandson. "Will it harm him?"

Dr. Halsey pushed her glasses up as she read off what she had discovered from her clipboard, "Well, when I ran a diagnostic jutsu over him, I discovered that his torn muscles and broken bones were being stitched back together as well as hardened. Plus, when I ran it over his head, there were small trace amounts of Youkai moving towards his eyes, ears, and nose. It's not enough to do anything drastic, yet, but it's still there." She gulped and bit her lip once more.

Sarutobi noted the woman's nervousness and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder as he asked, "What is it Halsey-chan?"

"During the first scan, I detected a small amount of Youkai coming from the seal with a responding signature in Naruto's cerebrum. So, I fired up a more advanced jutsu and found that a trail of Youkai connecting the two. I don't know why it's there; it could be that the Kyuubi is giving Naruto its memories, or that the fox has established a mental connection with Naruto. I just don't know," she finished, shaking her head uncertainly.

The Hokage of Konoha looked back at the door and was silent as he thought on this matter. _'If the Kyuubi is really helping Naruto in this way, then maybe…'_

"Dr. Halsey," Sarutobi said suddenly. The Doctor looked up at her leader as he asked, "Do you still have the equipment for the Spartan Program?"

The glasses-wearing brunette gasped in shock when she realized what he was implying. "Surely you can't mean to put Naruto through THAT can you?! We already tried on more qualified volunteers and pronounced it a failure. You can't seriously expect him to succeed where they failed!" She cried indignantly.

Sarutobi turned sad eyes onto the dark-haired woman before him and said, "I can only hope he'll do more than succeed Doctor. I have to believe that he will thrive and excel." He shook his head solemnly as he began to walk away before he stopped and turned back to Dr. Halsey as he said, "Get the equipment ready be tomorrow night. We will begin the day after tomorrow." With that, the white-haired Hokage exited the hospital to go take care of his infinite amount of paperwork.

Inside the hospital room, young Uzumaki Naruto sighed sadly and closed his eyes. _'So that's why all of the adults hate me,'_ he thought despondently. _'The Kyuubi no Kitsune is inside of me.'_ He heard the door open and pretended to lie as still as stone, but instead of Dr. Halsey's voice he heard someone else.

"Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun!"

The boy snapped open his eyes and, instead of the hospital room, stared into the cat-like pupil lavender eyes of one of his teammates and love as well as girlfriend: Yuuhi Hinata; formerly Hyuuga Hinata as well as heiress of the Hyuuga clan.

The day after Naruto overheard that the Kyuubi was sealed inside of him, the blonde boy and Sarutobi had found the young Hinata crying her eyes out a short distance away from the Hyuuga compound. With many pauses due to her tears and shyness, the two learned that Hinata's father had disowned her because she had shown no signs of being able to activate her bloodline limit aside from her pupil-less eyes.

After hearing this, the five-year old Naruto had wanted to do two things: knock Hiashi's block off and have Hinata go through the training with him. Sarutobi would have certainly like to do the first suggestion, however it wouldn't exactly look good for the Hokage to go kick the Hyuuga clan head's ass, so he looked down at a suddenly sheepish Naruto and asked what he meant by 'training'. Naruto blushed (which Hinata would later admit as being one of the cutest sights she ever saw) and embarrassingly admitted to overhearing the conversation last night at the hospital…all of it.

Sarutobi sighed and told the blonde they would talk about it later. He then turned back to the still sniffling Hinata and asked her if she would like to go through special training with Naruto that would help her get stronger. She agreed, after some colorful encouragement from Naruto. She still giggled these seven years later at what the blond had said that morning.

Back in the present, twelve-year old Naruto mentally shook his head free from the cobwebs of the past and focused on the lavender-eyed girl standing before him.

Her midnight-blue hair fell down to the middle of her shoulder blades with a bang falling down into one of her slit-pupil eyes. She was wearing a black version of the Konoha chunin vest that she left unzipped over a long-sleeve mesh shirt (which left little to the imagination as to the lavender-eyed girl's _assets_) that also hinted at the lacy black bra she wore. Tight, black pants clung to every curve on her lower body, from her round butt down her sensuous legs to her calves, with the ends tucked into the socks of her tabi.

Naruto smiled at the concerned face of the girl before him as he said, "Sorry Hinata-chan, lost in the past for a moment. What were you saying again?"

Hinata smiled back and motioned over to the electronic equipment. "I got the stuff all set up while you took your trip down memory lane, so I'll be able to guide you through the building to the stolen artifact." She walked over to a nearby table (Naruto's eyes following the seductive sway of the lavender-eyed girl's firm butt) and picked up a small headset that had a mini video camera attached to it, which she promptly tossed to Naruto. The blonde quickly attached the headset to his right ear with the ease of having done this many, many times before.

Naruto then picked up a specially made crossbow from the floor. It could propel bolts from a round cartridge at various speeds depending on how much chakra he put into it.

"Any enemies?" He asked as he loaded a bolt cartridge into the crossbow's casing.

Hinata sat down in front of her various monitors and turned on three specific ones. The first showed a schematic of the building with little red blips inside and outside it; the second showed footage from a video camera that was trained on a golden statue of a samurai; and the final showed a rear view of Hinata sitting in her chair.

The midnight-blue haired girl typed in a few more commands before she said, "As you can see there are quite a number of them so you may need to get creative."

Naruto nodded and professionally asked, "Rules of Engagement?"

Hinata turned back to the blonde with a serious neutral expression before she grimly stated, "No prisoners." Naruto stood from the chair he had been sitting in and as he ran one last check over his equipment, Hinata studied her love's appearance.

Funnily enough, he was wearing clothes similar to what might have been seen on a stereotypical movie ninja. He had on a black long-sleeve shirt with padded shoulders and a v-neck that went down to the middle of his chest that showed the mesh shirt he wore underneath. He also wore black pants that weren't too loose or too tight with the ends being wrapped in shinobi tape and tucked into the combat boots he wore. Covering his blonde hair was a black bandana and a black face mask covered up his face up to the middle of his nose. Finally, he had a kodachi in a black sheath that rested horizontally in the middle of his back.

With an unseen smirk the blonde said as he shouldered the crossbow, "Well you know me, I've always been creative."

Hinata nodded before she stood and walked over to him. She pulled down his mask to give him a small peck on the cheek. "Good luck Naruto-kun," she whispered to the blonde.

Naruto smiled widely as he pulled his mask back up and proceeded to step out into the night to begin his mission. As he moved through the dark, he switched his eyes to their night-vision mode and remembered the medical procedure that he, Hinata, and their final teammate Rock Lee had endured in order to get their enhancements when they were ten.

Because of it, Hinata and Lee had almost died and they had only survived when Naruto, who was the only one that looked like he was going to make it, weakly told Dr. Halsey he knew a way to help his friends. He told her that he had just spoken with the Kyuubi and that it said that a chakra transfusion using its chakra would be able to save the other two. Luckily it worked and all three came away alive and kicking. However, it took them three months to get used to their new enhancements; among them being greatly increased reflexes, hardened bones, strengthened muscles, a growth spurt that made the three ten-year olds look like they were a couple years older, and a final unplanned for enhancement: a doujutsu.

Something else they had discovered was that the Kyuubi could now open a mental link with the three kids and that the kids could mentally communicate with each other as long as they were within half a mile of each other. The Kyuubi told the three kids that the doujutsu was created because of its chakra and explained to the three what it could do. It had four 'modes', and each one could only be used one at a time: a night-vision mode, a x-ray mode that could only see through inorganic material (that had been an extremely embarrassing time for the three), an infrared mode, and finally a binocular mode that would let them zoom in up to a distance of five-hundred meters. However after they used a 'mode', they would have to wait a couple minutes before they could switch it to a different 'mode'. The three had decided to call their new doujutsu the Maruchigan (multi eye).

All of the pain and hardship the three went through was worth it since they could go on missions that normal twelve-year olds wouldn't get to go on. Plus, due to all of their training and the medical procedure, the three looked like they were sixteen instead of only twelve (Hinata even had borderline C-cup breasts).

After twenty minutes of tree-hopping, Hinata's voice come over the headset and startled him out of his thoughts again, "You're nearing the target building Naruto-kun. I just picked you up on the map."

Naruto stopped behind a tree and peeked out from behind it. The blonde watched as a small group of patrolling bandits walk by. As soon as they were at the corner of the building, Naruto jumped down from the tree and sprinted over to the building. When he reached it he turned and put his back up against the wall as he brought his crossbow up to bear. He aimed it towards his left then swept it to his right, his finger hovering right above the trigger.

"Hinata-chan?" he asked into the headset. "Need an entrance please before I decide to make one."

"All right," Hinata responded. For a couple seconds there was silence as she typed in some commands. "You've got three choices: there's a door to your left with a keypad lock that probably requires a certain code, a skylight directly over the artifact that may be laced with alarms, and finally there's a ventilation shaft directly over your head."

He looked up and indeed there was a grate for ventilation directly above his head. The blonde shinobi set his crossbow down and reached up for the grate before he began to pull the grate out of its housing with as much silence as he could muster with Hinata's, "Careful… careful," coming over the headset. Naruto set it down nearby and then slid his crossbow into the shaft before pulling himself up.

The blue-eyed boy grunted as he started to crawl on his stomach through the small space, turning when told to by Hinata. The boy slowed down as light came filtering through a grate in the bottom of the shaft.

"Hinata-chan is this it?" he whispered quietly.

"I don't think so Naruto-kun. I'm not sure what…room…it….wow." The reason for the pauses in Hinata's speech was what Naruto saw as he looked down through the grate and by extension Hinata.

Apparently, this night was a scheduled gathering of all the female bandit members. Hinata had said 'wow' because the women were either clad in see-through shirts or nothing at all and even though the lights were really dim, Naruto could see everything thanks to his improved eyes.

"Quick Naruto-kun! Stick the camera through the bars, this stuff will be perfect for Jiraiya-sama's book," Hinata excitedly stated.

Indeed, some girls (a little bit drunk) had started a make-out session and two were even in the six-nine position. Naruto fumbled with detaching the mini-camera for a moment before he got it off and slipped it through the grate while Hinata activated the camera's 'zoom-in' feature.

After a couple minutes of recording the moment Hinata's voice came back on, "Okay Naruto-kun, time to move on. I'm sure Jiraiya-sama will very much appreciate this footage."

Naruto chuckled quietly as he re-attached the camera and continued to crawl. Jiraiya, one of the Sanin, had shown up to one their training sessions last year to cover the basics of sealing and in the process, introduced the three to all of his written works. Lee didn't like any of them, preferring to go to the Konoha library to read mythological fantasy novels. Naruto liked reading the Toad Sage's first book about the gutsy ninja that the blonde had been named after (Sarutobi had decided to tell the blonde about his mother, but said that his father had asked him to not tell Naruto about him until the blonde had reached chunin). Meanwhile Hinata had fallen in love with Jiraiya's Icha-Icha series, due to the influence of a certain snake mistress. Plus, it also turns out that not every page was full of sex and smut (though the brief scenes were very explicit), and what all the men who read the books giggled at were just subtle jokes about the supporting male characters' masculinity.

"Hinata-chan, which way?" Naruto asked when he came to a fork in the metal shaft.

"Hm? Sorry, what did you say Naruto-kun?" she asked, sounding very distracted by something.

"Were you just watching the lesbian footage?" Naruto accused good-naturedly.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. They were all just sooo sexy," she pouted over the headset.

Naruto smiled and shook his head before he whispered, "Don't worry I completely agree, even though it would have been infinitely better had you been down there." Back in the tent, Hinata blushed lightly when she heard the blonde say this. "But, let's worry about that later. Right now I need to know which way to go. Left or right?" Naruto asked.

"It's to the left Naruto-kun, but I'm counting at least twelve guards spread out in the room," Hinata said with a small bit of worry.

"Hey, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked as he took the left turn.

"Hmm?" The lavender-eyed girl replied.

"If I take down all the guards and grab the artifact within a minute, will you go on a date with me when we get back to Konoha?" Naruto asked with a hopeful voice.

"What would I get if you take longer than a minute Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked with a small smile.

"I was thinking a full-body massage, complete with scented oils," he replied.

"Oooh, I haven't had one of those in quite a while…Alright, you're on Naru-kun," she said right as Naruto came to the desired grate.

'_Hey Naru-chan?'_ asked the voice of the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside from inside Naruto's head.

'_Yeah Kyu-nee-chan?'_ Naruto asked in reply. Ever since the days of the operation, when Naruto had first met the female fox, Kyuubi had become an older sister to the three kids.

'_If you manage to win, I'll start teaching you some of the Kitsune genjutsus I know. We all know you could use the help in that department,'_ the nine-tailed vixen said with a small laugh at the end.

'_And if I don't?'_ he asked back.

Inside his head, the fox shrugged before she said, _'Then I'll start teaching Hinata them.'_

'_Yes! You're the best Nee-chan!'_ Hinata shouted in joy over the link.

"Alright, get ready to start the timer Hinata-chan," he whispered into the headset. He waited for her confirmation that it was ready before he started the countdown, "Three...Two...One...GO!"

With that shout he pushed the grate out and dove down in one fluid motion. He rolled himself into a crouch and shot four of the ten guards in the head between their eyes. Without pause he sealed away the crossbow and drew out his black kodachi as he charged the rest of the guards. A quick slice beheaded one of the still-stunned men, and the blonde was able to stab another two in their kidney's before he was forced to take cover behind one of the pillars in the room since a guard fired his crossbow at him. Naruto sheathed his kodachi and pulled out two shuriken for each hand. He stepped out from behind the pillar and let loose his shuriken, each metal star managing to slice the throat of four more guards, each one fell down to gurgle their last words. Suddenly, Naruto was blinded since he still had his night-vision eyes still activated and two guards came into view, both of them carrying a brightly burning torch. This resulted in Naruto getting a crossbow bolt in his left shoulder and making him grunt in pain. Naruto pulled out two kunai and let them fly on instinct. The blonde was rewarded with two shouts of pain as the kunai lodged themselves in the bandits' chests. Naruto waited a minute for his vision to return and switched off his night-vision mode before he quickly jogged over to the statue of a samurai and snatched it up.

"What's my time, Hinata-chan?" The blonde asked as he pulled out the crossbow bolt from his shoulder, knowing that it would heal in a matter of minutes. _'Thank you healing factor.'_

"Sixty-one seconds Naru-kun! You owe me a full body massage with scented oils when we get back to Konoha," Hinata gleefully stated.

"Alright," Naruto sighed, a little unhappy that he had lost the bet, but glad that he would at least get to see Hinata in a skimpy bikini, maybe less. Then he snapped into focus as he noticed something, or rather something that wasn't there to be noticed: there were no alarms. None, not even any booby-traps.

"Hey Hinata-chan, where is everybody? I just swiped their artifact and there's not even any alarms going off," he said to the midnight-blue haired girl.

"I don't know Naruto-kun, either they're extremely confident about their guards or there could be some sort of timed- I've lost my feed!" she suddenly shouted.

"What?"

"I can't see the artifact room, I got nothing. Naruto-kun get out of there, there's someone else coming for the artifact," she informed the blonde, "I'm picking up five new dots entering the building. Kami-sama, why didn't I notice them sooner!?"

Naruto didn't bother answering as he looked around for possible escape routes. From what he could see, there were two that wouldn't involve him running into any guards: the metal shaft and the skylight directly above him. The shaft would most likely take longer while the skylight probably had alarms built into it that would go off whenever it gets broken, thus alerting the bandits to his competition.

Naruto nodded, his decision made. He sealed the statue inside an empty storage seal which he then put into an empty pocket and bent his legs a bit in preparation as he gathered chakra to them.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing?" Hinata worriedly asked when Naruto didn't seem to be moving. "Those people are still heading your--"

-CRASH!!-

"…You jumped through the skylight, didn't you?" The lavender-eyed girl accused. Suddenly alarms started blaring throughout the building with accompanying shouts coming from the various bandits.

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he said, "Well it was the fastest way out, plus it might get those other guys caught." An arrow whistled past his left ear.

'_Or maybe just you,'_ Kyuubi amusedly said as Naruto turned around. Standing there was the last person he wanted to see at the moment.

"Why hello there Narrrruto-kun. I must say, its purrrr-fectly delightful to see you again," stated the seductive feminine voice as the figure lowered her arm that had a miniature crossbow attached to it.

Naruto painted an unseen smile on his face while Hinata growled in irritation when she recognized who it was. "Long time, no see Neko-chan," Naruto said.

The woman standing before Naruto had snow-white hair that was about the same length as Hinata's and golden-yellow eyes with slit pupils. She was wearing a skin-tight black leather bodysuit with a v-neck that went down to her bellybutton, revealing to the world her well-endowed cleavage, with white fur lining the collar. Around her curvy waist and hips rested a belt that contained the basic supplies a shinobi should always have (kunai, shuriken, as well as chakra & blood pills) along with a whip with a bladed tip. Her name was Kuroi Neko, a missing-nin from Kusa who used to go by Kusa no Kuroi Neko (not very original huh?). She had been kicked out of her village after she was wrongfully accused of a crime she was framed for. And since ninja were a superstitious bunch, they didn't want to test the rumors that whoever went after her would be forever cursed with bad luck, even their descendants.

When the two of them had first met, Neko had been surrounded by a large group of bandits that had…less than noble intentions towards her and since she had recently used up almost all of her chakra, she couldn't defend herself. Naruto, who happened to be heading back to Konoha after completing a mission, came across the scene and quickly laid waste to the bandits. Neko had been aroused by the brutality and efficiency of the blonde's fighting style as well as the fact that Naruto didn't try and demand anything after he had finished the bandits off cemented the crush that instantly developed when the last bandit fell.

When the blonde had come over to her to check to see if she as okay, she launched herself at him and quickly, but passionately, kissed him. She pulled back from the stunned blonde told him if he ever wanted to have some 'fun' then she would be around, the white-haired woman then walked off while swaying her hips in a very sensual manner leaving behind a blushing Naruto. It hadn't helped that her outfit had rips and tears in it in certain areas that decency demanded be covered as a result of the fighting she had just been involved in.

Of course, Kyuubi couldn't resist sending the memory of the event back to Hinata in Konoha. As a result, when Naruto got back to Konoha he got spend a week in a full-body cast. Anywho…back to our present situation.

"Yes, it has been a long time Narrrruto-kun. I was beginning to think you didn't like me anymore," she said while pouting at the end. She then sauntered forward, a sway in her leather-clad body that made it impossible for Naruto to look away. "But I know that's not true, rrright foxy-kun?" she asked as she pressed her voluptuous body up against his, smirking when she felt his 'reaction' lightly brush against her thigh.

Naruto gulped nervously as he found his pants growing incredibly tight. He tried to stammer out an answer before thankfully (or unthankfully) he was saved by Hinata's growling in his earpiece.

"Get…away…from…that…hussy…now!"

Naruto's fear of what Hinata might do to him overrode his nervousness at having the sexy cat-like woman pressed up against him, and he surreptitiously formed a half-ram handseal behind his back. "No, it is nice to see you haven't been captured yet Neko-chan, but we both must get going unless we both want to get captured. Ta-ta!"

With that he poof-ed away, causing Neko to stumble forward from the sudden loss of support. She crossed her arms under her ample breasts and pouted cutely. "Humph. Its Hinata-chan's fault he's able to resist 'the twins'," Neko said as she grabbed her boobs and playfully fondled them. The feline seductress smirked when she heard the distinctive sound of men having a gigantic nosebleed that propelled them thirty feet away come from somewhere behind her. "Well, I'll get him eventually," she said. With that she jumped over the edge of the building and took off into the night.

-- (Back at the tent) –

Meanwhile, our blonde hero had arrived back at the tent and had removed his bandana and mask before entering. Immediately, Hinata leveled a glare on the blonde that caused him to break out in little beads of sweat. Despite the fact that he extremely wanted to just run as far away as he could at the moment, the glare's intensity kept him firmly rooted to where he stood.

'_You're screwed Naru-chan,'_ Kyuubi mentally whispered to the nervous boy.

'_Oh shut up! This is hard enough without you making it worse!' _Naruto whispered back.

"So…Naruto, did you enjoy having that hussy's body being pressed up against yours?" Hinata angrily asked with a scowl on her face.

Naruto frowned before he answered, "That's not a fair question Hinata-chan. I'd be lying if I said no, but I swear to you that I was extremely uncomfortable the entire time her body was up against mine. My mind would have stayed mushy had you not snapped me out of it."

Kyuubi decided to inject some levity into the situation and opened a link only to the lavender-eyed girl. _'He's thinking that he would rather it be you that he wants pressed up against him Hina-chan,'_ she said before she implanted an image into Hinata's head where the her and the blonde were garbed only in underwear (Naruto in black boxers that barely contained the image-Naruto's erection; Hinata wearing a bra and panty that matched her hair color and barely hid the parts they were supposed to cover) and pressed up against each other in an intimate position.

In response, Hinata did something that she hadn't down in two years; she ducked her head to hide her nosebleed and her bright, neon red blush with steam coming out of her ears.

Naruto waved a hand in front of her face and snapped a couple times when the girl didn't respond. He sighed and mentally asked, _'Alright Nee-chan, what did you do?'_

The vixen's voice was the pure epitome of innocence and could have made sugar seem sour when she answered, _'Who? me? All I did was give Hina-chan a little something to think about, it's her fault she's currently sporting a tomato face.'_

Naruto sighed exasperatedly and placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Hinata-chan," he said as he lightly shook her. The young girl started and looked up at her love before she looked back down with a blush as the image came to the forefront of her mind. It was a good two minutes before she could gather the will to speak sternly.

"Don't think you're off the hook Naru-kun! You're going to give me a full-body massage everyday for the rest of the week along with treating me to cinnamon buns for lunch," she said with a small glare despite still having a red face.

Naruto crossed his arms defiantly and asked, "Or what?"

'_Bad idea Naru-chan,'_ Kyuubi warned ominously.

Hinata smirked evilly and threatened, "I'll ask Dr. Halsey to modify your taste buds…and make it so you can't stand the taste of ramen you so love."

Naruto was shocked at the lengths Hinata would go to. His shoulders slumped and the blonde muttered, "Fine, I'll give you those massages and treat you to the cinnamon buns."

The midnight-blue haired girl smiled brightly and sprung up from the chair, causing her breasts to bounce, "Good! Now, let's pack up and get the artifact back to the client."

Naruto dutifully nodded and together the two sealed up all the equipment and sparse furniture in the tent, followed by the tent itself. When they were done, they took off through the trees to the town the client was currently staying in. The exchange went off without a hitch, Naruto and Hinata gave the statue to the client and received the mission payment in return. They stopped by a 24-hour general store on their way out of the town and picked up some snacks to munch on during the trip back to Konoha.

Since they decided to forego the normal ninja travel method of tree-hopping, the two didn't make it back to Konoha until around noon. When they reached the gates, they exchanged banter with the well-known gate guards, Kotetsu and Izumo, before entering the village and heading to the Hokage's office.

They entered the room and found the Sandaime along with Dr. Halsey huddled over a blue sheet of paper that looked like it held the schematics for something while their third teammate stood over in a corner of the room.

When the black-haired boy noticed they had entered the room, he banged a fist against his chest over his heart and said, "Rus."

Permit me a moment to explain how Rock Lee was inducted into the Spartan Program.

Now, not long after Naruto had convinced Hinata to join him in the training, the three were walking past the park when they heard the sounds of fighting. They entered the park and saw and six-year old Lee going toe-to-toe with three bullies from the Academy. Without a second thought, Naruto rushed forward and made the fight two-to-three. Together, Naruto and Lee sent the boys crying for their moms. After things calmed down, Hinata and Naruto got to know Lee and found out that the black-haired boy was an orphan that was picked on in the orphanage because of his huge eyes and eyebrows. Naruto immediately amended that by stating that he would be Lee's friend, Hinata following the blonde's lead a second later. Naruto then talked Lee into joining him and Hinata in the Spartan Program. Over their years together, Naruto and Hinata came to see Lee as their older brother, even though Naruto was the trio's unofficial leader.

Lee was wearing a gray camouflage t-shirt underneath a similar vest that had a strange crest on the back; it was a picture of a spear with two reflected wings on both sides of it along with two lightning bolts that diagonally crossed through the spear with the kanji for 'strength and honor' above it and two words below it that not many people would know the meaning of: _SEMPER FI_** (A/N: OORAH!!)**_._ On his legs were gray camouflage pants that were tucked into onyx combat boots that both had a combat knife tucked into them. Of the three of them (Naruto, Hinata, & Lee), Lee was the tallest, easily coming to a height of 6'2'', while Naruto only came up to 5'11'' and Hinata stopped at 5'8''. Around his waist was a black belt that held his kunai/shuriken pouches as well as two customized knives; they were designed like brass knuckles at his fingers but had knives attached to the outer side that ran along his arms **(A/N: Think Bor's weapons in the movie ****King Arthur****)**.

Recently, the black-haired boy had found a book that told the 'legend' of a man named Arthur Pendragon and was instantly hooked on it. Lee had also adopted the one of the knight's battle-cry (RUS!!) as well as that knights tendency to call his leader 'Artorius', in this case Naruto received the name. **(A/N: Thank you for waiting, back to the story)**

Naruto returned the gesture as Sarutobi and Halsey noticed the new arrivals. The Sandaime immediately rolled up the blue schematics and placed it in one of his desks drawers before he turned his attention to Naruto and Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun, welcome back. I hope the mission was a success," Sarutobi said as he gestured to the couch in the room. Naruto and Hinata sat down on it with the midnight-blue haired girl leaning into the blonde boy while Lee stayed where he was. Naruto and Hinata then proceeded to recount the details of the mission (aside from the lesbian footage) to those present. The Dr. and 'Professor' were surprised at the lengths to which Hinata would go while Lee smirked and lightly muttered, "Whipped." Naruto ignored the mutter since he knew it was true; he would do anything and everything for his love, regardless of any threats she might make or pleading she might do to sway him anyway.

"Well Hinata-chan, I must say that is surprisingly evil of you," Dr. Halsey said with a small smile.

"Will you be willing to do it Dr. Halsey?" Hinata asked while Naruto sweated nervously beside her; he might be willing to do anything for Hinata, but he still loved his ramen.

The brunette put a finger to her lips in thought. "Hmmmm…sure," she said making Naruto very downtrodden, "Unleeesss, I get one of these full-body massages Hinata-chan here apparently loves."

Now, Naruto was a little hesitant about that. Hinata was one thing since they were boyfriend/girlfriend while he saw Dr. Halsey as his (admittedly hot) aunt. His decision was made though when he noticed Hinata's look; it practically screamed 'Do you really want to lose your love of ramen?'

Naruto sighed before he nodded at Dr. Halsey as he said, "Sure thing Halsey-ba-chan. When do you want it?"

"Is tomorrow good?" The brunette asked, when Naruto nodded in acceptance she continued, "Good, I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye all." The others gave their good-byes as she left the room.

Once she was gone the old leader turned to the three still in the room and began speaking in what the three had dubbed his 'mission-giving' voice, "Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan, and Lee-kun. Next week on Monday you three will begin your next mission." The three quickly moved to stand before the Hokage's desk.

"What would you have us do Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked.

"Recently, Jiraiya came upon some concerning news; Orochimaru may be starting up his own hidden village," Sarutobi began. The three were stunned at this, having been told stories of the former snake Sannin by the Sandaime, and couldn't speak. "Now we know he isn't so foolish as to attack us yet. But, both I and Jiraiya believe that he may try to abduct one of our shinobi in order to further advance his original goal of learning all the jutsus in the world."

"Who?" Hinata asked, even though it was very obvious who it could be.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"You've got to be kidding Jiji!" Naruto irately interrupted, Hinata looked up at him reproachfully while Lee looked at him questionably.

"I assure you Naruto-kun, he is the one who--" Sarutobi started only to be interrupted once more by the blonde.

"No! Not that! I meant that can't seriously be sending us to the academy to guard some spoiled brat!" he shouted.

Hinata's and Lee's eyes widened when they heard this and both looked back at their Hokage in shock. Up until what Naruto said, the two of them had been thinking that they would just be watching over him from a distance and make sure the Uchiha wouldn't be abducted, but to be place on a genin team! That wasn't what they had been expecting.

Sarutobi nodded, his face grim, "Unfortunately, yes. We already have the teams and sensei's decided. The final exam at the academy was today and the genin-to-be will be assigned their teams on Monday, which is when you'll be inserted. Your team will be the only four-man team; you three and Uchiha Sasuke, whether or not you like it. You will watch him and make sure he shows no signs of wanting to leave the village."

"If he does?" Lee asked.

"Beat his ass into the ground," Sarutobi instructed coldly making Naruto and Lee grin sadistically. "If he still wants to leave after that, then hand him over to Ibiki. Tell him to give the Uchiha the 'Deserters Deluxe. That is all, dismissed."

The three bowed and turned to exit the room. Before Hinata left she turned back to Sarutobi and asked, "Can you tell us who our sensei will be Hokage-sama?"

The Sandaime just smiled mysteriously and said, "Don't worry. It'll be someone you're familiar with. Have a nice day now." Hinata bowed one last time and left with her teammates, each wondering who their sensei would be.

When he was sure they had left the tower, the Sandaime pulled open a secret drawer on his desk and in it laid a little orange book. Without hesitation, Sarutobi picked it up and began reading. "Heh, nice one Hisuke, Takai's going to be feeling that one for a week. Hinata is going to love this volume," he muttered to no one.

Meanwhile Hinata, Naruto, and Lee had arrived at a modest-looking three-story house (had Hinata known what Sarutobi was reading, she would've rushed back to the office and demanded the book or at least a copy of it). This had become the three's home two years into their training together after Hinata had been adopted by Yuuhi Kurenai, that woman that had become the midnight-blue haired girl's mother figure after Hinata's mother had died.

Naruto held open the door for the other two and stepped in before he shouted, "Kurenai-nee-chan, Anko-nee-chan! We're back!" When no answer came back, the three looked at each other before they began looking around to see if the before-mentioned women were in the house.

Hinata managed to find them first and clapped a hand over her mouth to hold in her laughter. She waved over Naruto and Lee to the door she was standing in front of and both quickly mimicked the actions of their female teammate.

Lying on the bed in the room was Kurenai and Mitarashi Anko, Kurenai's girlfriend and lover. Both sleepy-heads had their limbs entangled with each other and were snoring loudly with drool hanging out of their mouths along with paper hats **(A/N: Think 'Dunce' Hats)** on both of their heads. The two women were also wearing footie pajamas in their size that had pictures of their favorite animals printed all over them.

The three kids backed out of the doorway and closed the door slowly before they all looked at each other and burst out laughing. The three teenagers quietly finished their laugh-fest, Naruto then grinned evilly and held up a camera as he said, "Time for some payback." Lee and Hinata mirrored the blonde's grin. After the pictures were taken and Naruto had sealed the camera away, Lee headed upstairs to get some sleep.

Hinata latched onto the blonde's arm, "Now about that massage…"

Naruto sighed as he was dragged into the spa room on the first floor as he thought, _'Well, at least I won't look ridiculous.'_

-- (5 minutes later) --

"I look ridiculous," Naruto flatly stated. Hinata had somehow talked him into changing into his current attire which consisted of a black vest along with black slacks and a black bowtie. On each black article of clothing were little pink hearts.

'_Aw, I think you look cute Naru-chan,'_ Kyuubi mentally told the blonde as she struggled to hold back her laughter. _'And I'm know Hinata thinks you look sexy as hell dressed up like this.'_

'_Not helping Nee-chan!'_ Naruto shouted at Kyuubi, sending the vixen into peals of laughter. He looked over at the screen door of the changing room he was standing in and whined, "Hina-chan, you said I wouldn't have to wear this again. You told me you this outfit away."

Naruto heard Hinata giggle from the other side of the wood before she responded, "It's part of your punishment Naru-kun. After all, it's not like you have anything to complain about…Ok, you can come out now."

"And why don't I have any…" Naruto's argument died in his throat as he pushed open the door and his eyes fell on the sight of the naked-as-the-day-she-was-born Hinata, her midnight-blue hair hanging off to the side and over the edge of the massage table so that her beautiful, creamy backside was bare (aside from the tattoo she had right over her butt: twin mirrored bleeding roses, with a small trail of blood from each rose seductively running down each cheek).

Naruto reverently strode over to stand by Hinata's head and kneeled down before grasping one of her porcelain hands in his calloused ones and rubbed the back of it with his thumb. He was silent for a moment as he savored the moment and gathered his thoughts before he started whispering to her.

"Every single day that we spend with each other I find myself wondering just how I keep on falling in love with you all over again whenever I see you," he softly whispered as he looked down at their joined hands. "No matter how many times I leave your side for but a couple minutes and see you again, I always marvel at just how beautiful you are." He raised his sapphire eyes to her tear-rimmed lavender ones. "I constantly thank Kami-sama for having led me and Jii-san to you on that day we first met. I don't think I could have gone through half the stuff I have if I didn't have you by my side." Hinata, still with tears rimming her eyes, pulled herself forward and lovingly kissed Naruto, pouring all the love she felt for him into it yet still keeping it gentle as both slowly closed their eyes.

She slowly pulled back and leaned her forehead against his, keeping her eyes closed as she whispered, "I feel exactly the same koi. When Hiashi kicked me out of the Hyuuga clan I wasn't sure what was going to happen to me, but then you showed up and convinced me to come with you. Not once have I since regretted ever taking your hand as you led me down this path." She opened her eyes and stared into his. "I doubt that my love for you can grow any greater than what I feel here and now. But know this, so long as I breathe, never doubt how I feel for you and I will never doubt you either." (Inside of Naruto, the Kyuubi was a blubbering, nose-blowing mess as she watched the two who were so deeply in love.)

The two shared another kiss and Naruto said, "Never, should death try to take us from each other or eternity sweep us off our feet."

Hinata smiled and pulled herself back to her former position and coyly asked, "Now, about that massage?"

Naruto chuckled as he stood up, "As my Hime wishes."

**End Chapter**

**Unknown-nin345: Well that's the end of the first chapter of Spartan Shinobi. This is probably the fluffiest I've gotten with any of my stories so far. **

**If you have any questions, feel free to ask and I'll do my best to answer them.**


End file.
